


Please do not bury me in your summer yard.

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特迎接他最终的命运
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	Please do not bury me in your summer yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：虚构的历史，有尸体描写

如何评价伊万呢？伊万·布拉津斯基，欧罗巴半数国家的父亲，基尔伯特·贝什米特的毫无人道的丈夫。他原本只是一个由蛮族建立起来的国家，与从西而来的骑士团打了无数次仗，最后借由他们的力量成长起来，变成一个残酷的暴君，他本说 _要将秩序与和平带到世界_ ，一开始他的确这么做了，起码装的像是有这么一回事似的，可是事实真的就是如此吗？他只是跟在基尔伯特身后，他的妻子负责杀戮，而他就将倒下的人们扶起，为他们送上饭食，甚至还教人对他感恩戴德呢。而那之后俄罗斯与普鲁士便是统治世界的两个大国，掌控着命脉，掌控着言论，建立起了集权政府，约束管理着其余的国家与人类。在过去的几十年中有多少人因为反抗而遭到灭亡，后来的日子并没有变得更好，所有人都生怕自己被抓去恐怖的小屋，街道上便有个流传，说有个专门放置言论失误者的黑色小屋，外墙是红色的而内里则黑色，会喷洒出怪异的气体让你在睡眠之中就迎来死亡。所以当伊万死亡的时候，当整个红色的国家崩塌的时候，多少人为之庆贺啊！

事情的起因源于一场错误的联姻，骑士团送错了人，在新世界为人们布教的年迈牧师不愿回忆这段历史，它本被写在经典最醒目的地方，用黑色与红色相间的墨水誊写，再缀以金色的装饰花纹，放在每一个教堂最中央的地方，用以诉说俄罗斯与普鲁士之间的传说。可是现在那些书籍都被悉数撤下，每一处写了有关伊万或是基尔伯特的页面都被销毁，只留下断章与残篇供人遐想。所有被修正后的历史启于伊万，即俄罗斯的死亡，而在那之前……

 _那本是天主算错了_ ，牧师悄悄对一个好奇的孩子这么说，又叫他不要到处声张，孩子点点头，牧师就接着说下去。骑士团要送一个孩子去到诺夫哥罗德联姻，是战胜方提出的要求，是为了要让他们国家的血脉延续下去，而骑士团并不想这样。他们没有合适的少女，有也并不会献给异教的敌人，便想了个办法，叫来基尔伯特，他们家园的化身，想着这便足够有诚意，男孩的身体也并不会怀上孩子，是一举两得的好办法。于是基尔伯特就登上了这疯狂的历史舞台，他本来就生得瘦小，吃没营养的土豆，像是再过几年就要挺不住而崩塌死去似的，就像这个骑士团一样，靠着主教的一张嘴皮子就冲锋陷阵，马上就在冰湖上面折损了大半。他本挺不过第二年冬天，全都是父神算好的，但是基尔伯特到了基辅却如同小兽被磨尖了爪牙，他吃很多东西，伊万也将他看作是自己初讨来的新娘，放纵他所有的要求，于是他们便这样长大了。

骑士团一并送去监视他的人发现了一丝端倪，基尔伯特只在暴雪压垮房子的时候吓得发抖，那之后就日日与伊万交合，像是真的要准备诞下子嗣一般，那探子就连忙回去报告，不久他们就将基尔伯特接回了柯尼斯堡，以普鲁士公国将要建国的名义。实际上他是被挟持回去的，但是很快基尔伯特就在一个夜晚潜进告密者的家中，他站在那人的床头困惑地看着他，像是不谙世事的婴孩，却把从噩梦中惊醒过来的告密者吓得半死，如同看到了鬼魅。基尔伯特就这样将他全家都杀死了，只有死去的人才不会开口。

基尔伯特回到柯尼斯堡之后被扔进了修道院，做着侍奉上帝的事情，实则是将他献给远古的邪神，那所修道院中所供奉的并不完全是上帝，是连主教都不知道的更早更早的神，它没有在劫难中死去，反而更加昌盛，或许很快就要给世界带来灾难。基尔伯特就在每晚张开他的双腿，让那神明进入他的身体，为他添加一个神秘的子宫，他日夜祈祷，用一种谁也不懂的语言，在日记中写满无人认出的文字，他祈盼自己的丈夫能在某一日找到他，他便与他生无数个孩子，放到雪地上就自己学会行走。

或许并不能用 _爱情_ 这个单一的字眼来形容伊万与基尔伯特之间的关系，他们或许有那个单薄的联系，可流淌在他们血液中的更为深厚的便是命运与使命，一人将带来秩序，一人带来无序，世界就是这么运转的，亘古不变。于是他们在古神的见证下结合，不经意的誓言被神明听到，默许了他们的契约，就是从那个时候开始生效的。

 _那么基尔伯特又是从何而来的呢？_ 懵懂的幼童继续追问，就连牧师也无法说明一二。他们对着残卷沉默着，老者只好继续诉说后面每一个人都知晓的故事。

_我是魔鬼的儿子_ 。基尔伯特此刻正攀着一块岩石，他要到高塔上面去，无数的渡鸦围绕着他，为他保驾护航。那日他坐在家中，却感受到了莫大的不安，他眨眨眼，下一秒便看到了伊万倒在血泊之中。基尔伯特知道这一天马上就会来到，他没有丝毫的恐慌，把行刑者的脸都一一记在了脑中。他看到他们带走了伊万的心脏，所幸他之前赠予了伊万一枚他从父亲那儿骗来的银币，也好在伊万就算是在与别的孩子寻欢作乐的时候也佩戴着那个项链，他便能看到自己丈夫最后的画面。他从没告诉过伊万这枚银币的用途，但他知道伊万或许早就戳穿他的把戏，他们互相不点破，暗地里较着劲。

于是他便要到这白骨垒起的高塔来，他知道阿尔弗雷德，他们中最勇敢的一位，带着伊万的心脏来到了这里，将其锁在最高的塔顶。 _或许这是个圈套_ ，基尔伯特又在心里这么想，但是这没必要，所有邪物的心脏都要被放在这里，让秃鹫啃食，最后才能离开世界。阿尔弗雷德是如何找到这里的他并不知晓，基尔伯特遵从他父亲的嘱咐将这里隐匿起来，用不停歇的暴雨与雷电掩盖，筑塔的泥土中封存着他所有斩过的圣兽与圣人的骨骼，他先一块一块搭着好玩的小塔，接着就变成了现在高耸在恐怖谷之上的高塔。

伊万的心脏就放在最顶的那里，基尔伯特光着脚踩在一个人的头骨上面，脚趾戳进边缘尖锐的眼部空洞中，将他的脚底划出深深的血痕。他的血滴在森森白骨上，雨水打下来就瞬时冲刷干净，基尔伯特像是感受不到任何疼痛一般，只是向上爬、再向上爬，抓着湿滑的独角兽的头骨，靠近狮鹫羽翼褪去后的翅骨，渡鸦们凄厉地哭叫着，它们低低盘旋在他的周身，像是在为伊万的死亡哭泣。

那么基尔伯特是从哪里来的呢？就如同他后来爬上了高塔，站在阿尔弗雷德面前自述的那样，他由魔鬼孕育而出，是灾难与无序的种子，他被父亲送入人间，要撕开这片假装平和的大地的真实面目。 _其实这并不是我带来的_ ，他这么说，盯着自己儿子的眼睛，他的面前是阿尔弗雷德与路德维希，他相差最大的两个儿子，却又有着极为相似的地方， _是人类本就如此，是你们本就如此，你们生来猜忌与忌惮彼此，才为这个世界带来最后的不安_ 。基尔伯特没有过自己幼时的记忆，在这里所说的并不是他被人称为“条顿”时候的记忆，那便是他短暂又漫长的生命中所度过的最快乐的时光，他见到伊万，是命运故意指引他去见的，基尔伯特却欣然接受，伊万拉了他的手，从此他们就融为一体。他不记得自己在父亲那里做过什么或是什么样子，他可能只是一团没有实体的气体，或者一小簇火苗，父亲将他送到地面上来，他就是小小的人类幼童。

伊万的心脏早被秃鹫吞噬干净，基尔伯特是最清楚这个道理的，他却仍旧上了塔顶去迎接他的宿命。他没有背剑，那把巨大的旧剑已被他锻了，化作一个个小巧的酒杯，他和伊万曾日日饮酒，在帷帐之后说那些可爱的话语。却很久没这么做了。基尔伯特有些遗憾地耸耸肩，他什么武器都没有携带，甚至自己在最后的冬日，也只穿着单薄的衬衣。阿尔弗雷德与路德维希就将他押送下塔，上了船，到了港口之后又换了火车，他穿过漠然站在路旁的人群，数量急剧增加着，从四面八方赶到这中心广场，只在离他不远的地方围起来，基尔伯特走到哪里他们就自动避开，随后再合并，像是大海中极有秩序的沙丁鱼群。

他低头默默走着，眼神平静又无所谓，拖着旧日的步伐，也不过问儿子们要将自己带往何方，也没去听他们交头接耳时故意说给他的 _要从他的统治中解放全体的人类_ 。人群中有人朝他丢瓶子，那是第一个雪团，被挤扁的塑料瓶砸在他的身上就激起了更多的石子。有烧光了的秃头的火柴梗，有碎玻璃，刮伤了基尔伯特的脸，他的眼下就好似流出血泪，他缓缓抬头环视四周，竟让众人都怕得胶着在原地。菲利克斯就推搡着他继续往前，他没忘记再给他的小腿加上一脚。

基尔伯特就是在这时看到自己面前那具腐烂的尸体的。

不知道是不是领头的阿尔弗雷德故意让他见到的，被剖腹开膛的伊万就大剌剌地停在道路中央，苍蝇围绕着他，早就看不清面容，但是基尔伯特却认得他的丈夫。他停下脚步，一旁的托里斯似乎还想来拉他，被阿尔弗雷德制止了，就放开基尔伯特的胳膊，让他与伊万相认。

“我可以吗？”基尔伯特蠕动了一下嘴唇，许久才说出一句话，那语调中听不出任何的悲喜，好像与他无干似的。阿尔弗雷德点点头，绅士般的邀请他近距离参观伊万的遗容。

基尔伯特缓步走向他倒在地上的、血已经流干的丈夫，他弯下身伸手抚摸着他干枯多日且失去光泽的奶金色的头发，指尖轻轻滑过他曾与之接吻多次的嘴唇，看着这个熟悉又陌生的躯体。他回想起了很久之前，第一次见到伊万的时候，那双眼还不曾像现在这样闭合，恶魔之子便从那当中见到了自然献上的极光，那才是他所见过的最美的生命。他缓缓跪下，半坐在伊万的躯体上，在众目睽睽之下，坐在那具腐烂了的尸体的大腿中央，他曾无数次坐在那里，与他的丈夫一同到过天父的国度，此刻他也坐在这里，犹如一只松鼠般啃食他丈夫的手臂。基尔伯特叼着伊万的一个已经快要从躯体上脱落的胳膊，先是小心地尝试了味道，随后大口咀嚼起来，他将嘴巴塞得满满当当的，而此刻周围却一片死寂，只能听到一只小兽咬碎皮肉与骨骼的声音，连同吞咽声一起，将恐惧的雨云降到大地。

很快地，亚瑟就出来拽基尔伯特，他骂骂咧咧着粗鲁地拖着自己母亲的胳膊，基尔伯特嘴里仍衔着半截小臂，他已经飞快地吃掉了大半。弗朗西斯在一旁干呕，被亚瑟踢了一脚之后也来帮忙，很快他们就把基尔伯特从伊万的尸体上拉了下来，带着他继续走向处刑的高台。那截小臂被阿尔弗雷德取走了，随后他就被安坐在宽大的台子中央，基尔伯特睁大眼睛看着下面从道路两旁汇聚过来的密密麻麻的人群，各个国家的人民，然后他的末生子，路德维希开始宣读瓦解帝国的稿辞。他那儿子清了清嗓子，颤抖着走到最前面放置的麦克风前，大风刮过他的讲稿，差点吹散几张。基尔伯特就接受烂叶、针尖之类的垃圾砸向他，他却看着路德维希，对方至今只认为基尔伯特是他的“哥哥”，基尔伯特在恍惚间看到了神圣罗马，他最遗憾的第一子，初生子，如果顺利长大的话，也会和路德维希一样吗？

基尔伯特又将视线投回高台下方，有人将伊万的尸体搬到了中央，好让他看到，他的内心就第一次充满了悲伤。如果问他死前最后一刹那在想些什么，后人会有千百种不同的解读，有人会说他所流出的眼泪是为自己忏悔，也有人说是他对自己死亡的恐惧，可是没有人知道，基尔伯特只是想到了他第一次咬开伊万的腹腔，从中叼出他的肠子的时候，那个少年笑嘻嘻地用他的手紧紧扣住他的，那便是他们真正在交换彼此的生命。

 _万尼卡，你都腐烂了，好可怜啊，都不好吃了。我可怜的万尼卡，他们都对你做了什么呀_ 。基尔伯特望望天空，眼中只有地上那具腐烂到根本看不清模样的伊万的尸体。

然后处刑由他的三子和四子执行，弗朗西斯与亚瑟就一个人按住他，另一人开了枪。他摇摇晃晃地从高台栽下去，就砸在伊万的尸体旁边，黄色与白色相间、甚至还带点血色的脑浆流满了欧罗巴的土地。

_砰！_

当他们都化作白骨，他们的孩子却都还活着。而最后的无序早已在这片大地上悄无声息地传播开来。


End file.
